


Duty of care

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Missy needs someone trustworthy, Nardole is secretely a sweetheart, The Vault (Doctor Who), Vault fic, but still a dork, the Doctor is nice, unusual relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: The Doctor took an oath before the law, but Nardole made a promise to a friend. When the Doctor is too busy or forgetful, someone has to care for their charge. Not that Nardole minds as much as he pretends.A collection of short drabbles about Nardole and Missy's almost friendly relationship.





	1. Bad morning

It was still early in the morning. Well, it's what Missy guessed, judging by the still pale artificial sunlight pouring through the windows. She had slept a lot this night, at least several hours. She had been exhausted for a few days. Boredom, fear of being left behind, but also a little bit of remorses. The Doctor would come today, she promised to herself. He saved her, it wasn't to let her die of boredom and sorrow in a solitary prison. Breathing slowly, she laid on her back and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She could feel the psychic imprint of the Doctor in a long range and could tell when he was in his office. At this moment, he was in the History department library. He was coming down soon.

She was dazing off again when she heard the Vault interphone switching on. She leaped on her feet only to to fall backward on her pillows at the sound of Nardole's voice, cold and professionnal as always.

« Your breakfast, miss. » 

She decided to ignore him, angry after him as well.

« Please, miss, go to the containment field so I can open the door. »

No answer. She could sense him panicking from here. A smile dancing on her lips, she imagined him weighting the worst and most absurd possibilities.

« I see... I suppose you're awake, though. The Doctor was in the History department this morning, but he had to go somewhere quickly for an important matter. But don't rejoice to soon, I'm still here to guard the Vault. »

Still no answer. Missy was curled on her duvet. She wasn't hungry anyways, and she could make tea herself. She missed the Doctor and was angry after him for not passing by. Those days, her eyes always felt wet. When she was with the Doctor, she felt less oppressed by the walls around her. Outside Eggman hadn't turned the interphone off. He spoke to her in a softer way.

« I have a few papers to mark, privilege of being a lecturer's assistant. I'm staying here all day with my red pens and coffee. If you need anything, just ask me, okay ? I know the Doctor has been working a lot lately and didn't spend a lot of times down with you. He's like this, not the best for responsibilities. » 

Like a kid, thought Missy. Mummy, mummy, can I have a pet ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are definitely not enough Nardole & Missy works in the fandom. I guess poeple prefer writting romance than any other type of relationship.
> 
> Inspired by a discussion with my mom. I was gushing over Missy's new hat and what a nice present the Doctor made to her. But my mom teased me saying that it might come from Nardole. Then my mind became very interested by their relationship off screen.
> 
> This fic is already finished, but if you want to submit a prompt or a request, I can always find a place between two chapters ^^.


	2. Shopping list

The Doctor just came back from a little trip in TARDIS, nothing interesting. He arrived just in time to see Nardole entering his office with groceries bags. He shot a suspicious glance to the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't say anything and just stretched his arms, not even looking at his assistant. Nardole gave him the vinegar crisps bag. He had a lecture to prepare and a tutoring appointment with Bill at 6 PM. He let his hand dive mindlessly in the groceries bag and picked a little sack of biscuits, the kind of luxury treat you don't eat everyday. He was about to open it when Nardole snatched it away from his hands and scolded him sternly.

"Not yours, sir !"  
"All right... can I have one of your biscuits, pretty please ?" Asked the Doctor rolling eyes in annoyance.  
"They're for your friend downstairs."

The Doctor lifted his head and stared at Nardole, not sure of what he just heard.

"She sends you shopping too?"  
"No" replied Nardole with a frown.  
" She doesn't send me do shopping, her. It's part of my job buying things for her, like keeping that door or making sure she behaves. You know, all the mundane chores you almost never do. Anyways, from now you'll know those are her favourite biscuits."

The Doctor glared at the packet, confused and somewhat irritated. Since when Nardole knew something about Missy he ignored himself ? And more important, since when was he giving her fancy treats? It was his part of the job to spoil her. 

"And you often go and buy her her favourite biscuits ?"  
"Someone has to do it. I'm sure you don't even know what's her brand of tea she drinks or at what time she likes to have her breakfast."  
"That's true" admitted the Doctor.  
"I'm not good with domestic things. But I didn't know you were looking after her so well. You always sound so cold when you talk to her."  
"No, I'm just strict and firm with her, as you should be. Which doesn't forbid me to give her treats when she deserves it. If we have to keep her for a thousand years, it might be a better option to be on her good side."


	3. Sobs

Sometimes, when Nardole arrived early for his guard shift, he could hear low sobs from the Vault.

Missy was very careful and usually avoided crying whe there was someone by the doors. More importantly if it was the Doctor. She knew her wardens schedules and were rarely caught. Generally, as soon as someone put their hand on the door she instantly stopped. But sometimes she wasn't able to and low, muffled sounds escaped from under the pillows.

 

Nardole had been curious to open the door just to see what Missy looked like when she was crying. But he wasn't that suicidal and felt embarrassed, imagining the feeling of humiliation he would cause to her. She always looked so proud, standing behind that force field. As soon as you put a foot inside the Vault, you had entered her domain. He could hardly portray her curled in a tight ball, sobbing uncontrolablely, black mascara tears staining her cheeks. Strangely, the image was enough to melt his heart.

 

On those days, she usually found extra dessert portion and one of those morally dubbious tabloids the Doctor prefered forbidding her.


	4. Piano

« Doctor, I must say I highly disapprove your behaviour ! You will never learn, won't you ? » 

The Doctor rolled his eyes behind his tommorow issue of the Times, showing the conversation was over. But Nardole wasn't done with him yet. This time he'd gone too far and a serious talk couldn't wait.

« When did you bring this piano down, anyways ? » 

« Just after my lunch time. I materialized the TARDIS just before the Vault and dragged it in myself. Your help would've been more than welcome, but I guess you wouldn't have approve. »

« This is the exact reason why you shouldn't have done this ! »

The Doctor put the magazine down and stared at Nardole in the eyes. His assistant was still glaring at him smugly. 

« I don't see any problem. Learning a music instrument can only be positive for Missy. She's bored to death in there. It's more enlighting than watching daytime TV or painting her nails all day long. »

« Here's the problem. It's enlighting, as you say. I have nothing against entertaiment and a few gifts. What bothers me is that you're trying to change her. I know very much you hope she'll become a good person, and learning piano is another of your educational methods for her. »

« I don't see any problem with it. » Stated the Doctor blankly. « It was the principle of our agreement. I save her life and she becomes good. »

« This agreement of yours goes against your oath ! Once she became good, or at least managed to convince you she is, you'll let her go. And then, you'll regret it. »

« Nardole, are you suggesting I should drop any hope ? That I should let my oldest friend destroy herself when I can try and save her ? If it's the case, then you didn't get anything. »

Nardole shook his head, all anger disappearing. Poor Doctor... He refused to face reality and his fall would only be harder.

« No, and you know that, Doctor. I'm just asking you to keep your head cool. The best thing that could happen is that she trick you and escape. »

« And the worst ? » Asked the Doctor, quite worried about his friend's answser.  
« You making her good, then she would grasp the gravity of her deeds. Do you think she would survive this, giving her already lack of stability ? Don't ask her too much, Doctor. Just keep her safe in that Vault for a thousand year. It's the best you can do for your friend, keeping her away from danger for a few years. Without hope, without a witness and without a reward. »


	5. Trust

« Hello, hum, miss? I was wondering, could you please help me ? I need to go to mars. Well, to go back on Mars. It's quite an emergency, you see. The TARDIS is acting wierd.. »

« Yes, of course. But it would be easier if I'd just show you. »

Nardole stayed frozen on the threshold, unable to react. He hadn't plan Missy would be that cooperative. Nor that she would ask to be taken out of the Vault. He could be certain it was a trap, But as she stated herself, it was the only way.

« Will you let me out, yes or no ? The Doctor and his pretty little human are in danger, I remind you ! »

« I let you out, but do the smallest suspect move, the smallest trick, and it's back to the Vault. I shall even kick your ass in the process ! » He warned her with his most commending voice.

Saying that, he grabed the little electronic box he kept in his pocket. He fixed the setting so the electric shock produced would be enough to stun a Time Lord. Putting it on his finger, he typed the code and turned the key. He had never opened the Vault without confining Missy in her force field first. He jumped back when he saw her so close to the door. She seemed quite nervous too, which was unexpected.

« Hurry up »  
« Stay ahead, I don't want you to quit my eyesight. »

She obeyed and the trip to the TARDIS went smoothly. She darted curious looks around her, but nothing to let think of an escape plan. However, the worst was yet to come. Once aboard, she would have access to the entire time and space to run away. Fortunately, Nardole could pilot the TARDIS if a problem happened

« He redecorated » Missy commented. « Dark, minimalist, so him. »

Nardole made a little cough.

« Yes, the dysfunctionment ! Hmm, doesnt't seem that bad. Nothing wrong with the engine. Mars ? Not the best, time energy is rare there. And I see he programmed auto dematerialisation in case of Ice Warrior encounter. What an idiot ! »

Missy went down to the engine room. Nardole was following her closely. He wasn't en expert in TARDIS maintenance, but he knew enough to prevent Missy from misbehaving. She put herself to work quickly, talking casually with her warden.

« This TARDIS is one of a kind. Almost no maintenance, but the Matrix grew really independant and self aware. She doesn't like me, but she needs my skills. A little bit like you, Eggman. »

« Just do your job, then I put you back in the Vault. »

« Don't bother yourself, I know the way. We go on Mars together, and then everyone go back home. It'd better be before Game of Thrones starts. By the way, why can't I have Netflix ? Is it to remind me I am a prisonner and I have to suffer punishment ? »

Missy pushed a button, pulled a lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized before an anxious Nardole. To his relief, they materialized at the right place, just a few hours late. Missy hid herself behind the central column. She didn't seem in a playful mood, like when she played hide and seek in the Vault to prank the Doctor. If he didn't knew her, Nardole should have swear she was scared. In a few minutes, the Doctor would come in and be very angry.

« I'm gonna be in trouble for this... that being said, thank you for your help, miss. The Doctor will be proud of you. »

Saying that, Nardole gave a gentle pat on Missy's shoulder, then jumped back, like if he expected her to bite. Instead, she just smiled to him mischieviously. Probably her best way to show her sympathy.


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

_Nightmare before Christmas_

 

The DVD booth was appealing, standing before the shop enterance in the busy street. Nardole was down town to buy pizza at his favourite food truck. The pizzaiolo was a friend of him and always took the time to prepare Missy's custom made pizza, with all her favourite ingredients and double dose of hot sauce. The Doctor was gone for the week and her special great occasions meal wouldn't be too much if he wanted to keep her happy until then. The Time Lady was pretty easy to content, as long as you were used to her. For the Doctor, just showing his nose through the doors was enough. For Nardole, it required a little bit more efforts and coaxing.

The DVDs in exhibition in front of the second hand library reminded Nardole of the little technological miracle the Doctor managed, connecting Missy's beloved old 70's TV to a DVD player. Balancing the pizza boxes on one hand, he flipped through the DVDs, until one in particular catched his sight : _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ Not a very seasonnal title for a hot midsummer day, but the visuals seemed pretty, and Missy loved stop motion. He entered the shop and bought the cartoon, quite happy with himself. He wasn't giving treats to Missy really often, but when he did, he usually got it right.

When Nardole knocked to the door, he heard Missy rush into the containment field. Nardole frowned, suspecting a complication.

« Here's your dinner, miss. »

« You again, Humpty Dumpty ? I want to see the Doctor ! »

Nardole sighted. Missy hadn't understood anything, or maybe she just didn't want to. Some days he was really done baby-sitting two alien as lost as toddlers. He opened the Vault and took his most patient voice. He didn't hate Missy. He was far from hating her, to be honnest. She was terrifying, and he often had to use his firmest eyes on her. But when she was locked behind this force field, unable to take his head off his body, he surprised himself having a soft spot for her. It was precisely what made the Master so dangerous, most of his regeneration were quite charming. Missy was certainly the most endearing one. A small, delicate woman with a childlike personality, able to whisper serious death threats and sing whismically nursery songs rocking her legs like a five years old child in one conversation. He hoped she would be in a singing mood.

« He's gone, Missy. To America for the week, you remember, don't you ? »

« He's not yet back ? »

« No, he's gone in the morning. »

« It's not one week yet ? »

 

Missy was sitting upside down in her armchair, half hidden in a pond of skirts and petticoats. Nardole wondered if she was pulling his leg or actually didn't have the sligthest sense of linear time. Coming from her, the two were plausible. He gathered all his patience and explained clamly.

"Is gone about eight hours ago. And he has no TARDIS since he goes there with a scientific delegation, and I took his dematerialisation circuit to be safer."

Hearing this, Missy turned her whole attention toward Nardole. She liked her warden telling her the Doctor's mischieves. She felt less lonely knowing the Doctor and her were sharing their misfortune. Nardole smiled and decided to indulge her with more details.

"The Doctor has been very naughty, he bragged as he usually do, but this time he almost started a Hunger Game between our school and another one in a Sontaran colony. He'll tell you more himself, you'll find this hilarious."

Missy crackled and Nardole knew he'd just tamed her for a few hours. He knew the two Time Lords psychology enough to be sure that unlike what she said, Missy didn't hate him. Actually, they had created a trusting bond through the years. In her head, there were the Doctor and Eggma, or Humpty Dumpty depending on her mood.

The first one was her only friend, her equal and her play mate. He let her out of the containment field and shared activities and games with her. They played chess, listened to music and made all sorts of artistic crafts together. They were close friends and she told him all her joys and pains. On the other hand, he wasn't really trustworthy and got easily mad at her.

Eggman was her warden. He had authority on both the Doctor and her and they liked leaguing against him. But he had two qualities the Doctor was lacking : he was trustworthy and didn't mind her crazy talking. Once behind the force field, she could say anything she wouldn't get scolded. When he was on a good mood, he even laughted at her theatricals and played along. He didn't believe in a possible redemption for the Master, to him she was and would always be a monster in captivity. Missy was comfortable with it, he did see her as she was and accepted her. It was a form of respect and recognition the assistant couldn't make the Doctor understand.

 

« Did you have a good day ? » He chirped happily, knowing her day couldn't have been that bad or that good. Most of her days were average

« Quite a nice day, indeed » she answered lightly. « I've found three more ways to kill you, created a deadly mass destruction weapon and planned a great scale mind manipulation, better than Archangel Network ! »

« Oh, you had quite a busy day. Be careful with mind control, human free will is a tricky stuff, very random effects. »

 

Missy approved with a nod. Their casual chats were often like this. Casual threats and tongue in cheek banter. It was their ritual and Nardole guessed it was making Missy feel safe. She was like a young child explaining fantasy tales and inventions to an adult, knowing they wouldn't receive any objection. She fabulated a lot and he wondered if it was a trait specific to this incarnation. The Doctor once found a personnal note about a daughter Missy had told Clara about. Of course, there was no daughter, it was another fantsay tale like the ones she imagined in the Vault to entertain herself. 

The Doctor kept putting himself on Missy's level and correcting herself when she lied. Maybe the Time Lady just need to be listened. About the inexistant daugther, Nardole had heard about a girl called Nyssa. The Master had killed her father and occupy his body for a while before fighting her on Gallifrey. Nardole was almost certain it had to do with this story. Missy wasn,'t a liar, she just saw reality through a deforming mirror. She had a straightforward personality and the most worrying behaviour she had were her lies to have the Doctor's approbation. A sassy and crazy Missy was normal, a sobbing regretful Missy was all kind of wrong. One day she'll manage to trick the Doctor.

 

« Is that a pizza that I see ? » Missy exclaimed happily, eyeing towards the cardboard box. « I thought you said I have to eat more vegetables. »

« Maybe I'm trying to poison you » joked Nardole.

 

Missy rolled her eyes to hide her amusement.She only laughted to the Doctor's jokes. Behind her proud attitude, she had such lonely eyes. She hated being alone for too long and was certain she would be abandonned at some point. Nardole put the pizza box on the tea table, alongside with a pink strawberry soda bottle and a pretty colored bag. He was about to go when Missy began singing a low gloomy tune

.

« Give me chocolate », she said suddently. « I have no more left. »

 

She was probably lying. No creature of her size could eat that much chocolate without being sick. She was just making excuses to get Nardole's attention

.

« If you say the magic word. »

 

She stuck out her tongue.

 

« Please, Humpty Dumpty. »

 

He came back with a bar of caramel chocolate and his own meal. How he had planned, Missy had already taken he food inside the contaiment field. Nardole left his bags and asked innocently :

« I have nothing else to do tonight, do you want me to join you, Missy ? »

 

Missy watched him with contempt but accepted with a nod. They ate in companionable silence.

 

« I bought you a new DVD at the shop today. You love Disney, don't you ? »

 

Missy came closer to the forcefield to get a better look at her present. Nardole could almost feel the excitation she was trying so hard to hide. She didn't have anything really exciting in her live, so a new film was a pretty big event. She loved escaping through fiction. It wasn't a big surprise her favourite styles were fantasy and children litterature. Most of TV programs mildly interested her, but cartoons always put stars in her eyes.

 

« I launch the film, okay ? I'll watch it with you because I like animation too. »

 

Missy didn't object. Settling in her armchair, she already dived her hand in the large bag of pop corn She had as a dessert. She let Nardole take care of turning off the lights and start the film.

The story was mildly interesting, but Nardole's attention was more focused on Missy's reactions. Observing her was part of his job since she forgot his presence most of the time. Her face expressions, however, were as entertaining as the film. Her eyes were sparkling, like a child's. The monsters made her laught, and the most cruel the tricks were, the happiest she looked. She crackled like crazy with Oogey Boogey. But she also cried a bit at Jack's « death » and when the lovers were reunited at the end.

Nardole was happy with his choice. He couldn't have found a better film to watch Missy's display of emotions. It might even be useful for the Doctro, to make her speak during her therapy sessions. He left silently, since Missy had forgotten about him.

During his night shift, he put his hand on the door and heard her sing softly.

 

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

 

 


	7. Insecure

The Doctor was gone again with Bill God knows where and it was almost tea time for Missy. Nardole didn't like it at all. If he kept running away from his responsibilities, their guest would make them regret. Time was running, and still no Doctor. Nevermind, Nardole boiled the kettle and put some fancy biscuits on a plate. Neglecting Missy wouldn't make it better.  
Missy was playing piano again when Nardole came in. She didn't bothered to turn over him. The melody she was playing was sad and languishing. She was bent over the instrument, like if she had the weight of the universe on her shoulders. It was a sad sight and the android walked to her.

« Are you alright, miss ? »

Missy ended her improvised tune and turned around. If she had cried, there was no trace of tears on her cheeks. Thinking about it, Nardole realised she didn't wear any make up. 

« You're a close friend of the Doctor, aren't you ? How much time until he braeaks his oath, according to you ? »

She was smiling now, and Nardole wondered if the sadness he saw in her eyes earlier had been a mere illusion of his mind. It was the cold and calculating smile that preceded a cruel joke or a cunning attempt to break her interlocutor.

« He's not going to break his oath. Don't think you're going out of here so easily ! »  
« You're not as naive as you try to look. He's got a new little companion. Human, pretty and a little special, like the others. He's playing with her, and shows her the wonders of the universe. You and me, it's over for him. He's moving forward. Well, I understand him, between the robot mop and the madwoman in the cave, he wasn't waving the time of his life ! »

Nardole blinked twice and managed to remove the confusion from his over expressive face. With Missy, you had to keep a poker face. She could sense fear and enjoyed it too much.

« And if he ever tried to break his promise, I would kick his sorry arse ! »  
« He won't tell you, my dear. He'll go with his TARDIS, like he usually do on his free time. He'll even ask you to make tea for when he comes back. But the truth is, he already knows he won't come back. Or maybe he thought he was. He intended to come back, but a Dalek EXTERMINATED him. New face, new brain. Enough neuronal connection to realise he's losing his time keeping a stupid Vault. What are you going to do ? Maybe today is the great day. Where is the Doctor, Nardole ? You don't have the slightest idea. »  
« Enough, Missy ! It's not today you're going loose. The Doctor is coming back, and if he isn,'t, I will bring him back myself. You're a clever girl, don't make the mistake to underestimate me. »

Nardole headed to the exit, without a single glance back to the containment field restraining Missy. She stood up from her bench, snaping her hand flat on the keys. Nardole kept walking with determination.  
« Wait ! You didn't answered my question ! What will you do if you happen to be stuck here ? Will you leave me all alone ? I meant it when I said the Doctor could abandon us. He does it all the time, to me, to his human friends, to his own family. »

Nardole turned around and frowned. Instead of the cruel smile he was expecting on Missy's face, he found himself stuck under her sad and accusing eyes. Missy wasn't trying to go under his skin, she was expressing her own insecurities. She dropped her own indifferent mask and walked closer to the transluscent wall.

« I'll keep his oath for him, and I'll look after you until you served your time, while searching the Doctor. And believe me, I'll go to Gallifrey to extract his arse from the Matrix if I have to. »

Missy smiled coyly and leaped around her cage, sitting gradefully on top of the piano.

« I feel reasured. It's a little bit disappointing I can't go out yet, though. »


	8. Last ride of the day

Bill still hadn't woken up, one week after their arrival on floor 507 solar farm. The Doctor was still weak, and the two Masters were minding their own business. Which meant prowling around like a playground bully flanked by his bitchy, scatterbrained girlfriend. Nardole found the whole situation maddening : three Time Lords, including two perfectly functional ones, and he was all alone to help, protect and plan the farmer's survival.

 

He was coming back to the kitchen after spending the morning hacking a control panel disguised as wooden sign when he saw the lonely figure at the table. Missy was sitting alone, visibly uncomfortable. She had her head in her hands, shoulders hunched, and she was mindlessly watching the wall. Nardole felt a tingle of sympathy for the Time Lady. The male one wasn’t always nice to her and she often seemed a bit lost, standing behind him like a decorative doll.

“Hello, Missy. You’re not with… yourself ?”

She left her eyes, and jumped a little. It wasn’t good when she was so easily startled.

“Nah, told me to fuck off.”

Nardole sat facing Missy. She kept her eyes on him, an encouraging soft glow in them.

“I know it’s not my business, whatever happen between the two of you, but let me tell you something : that bastard doesn’t deserve you.”

Missy smiled sadly.

“No, but he’s exactly what I deserve.”

Typical brooding Missy. She could almost be annoying when she went all self loathing.

“I’ll ask Hazran for a tea. I’m sure you didn’t even ask, did you ?’

“Hazran ?” she repeated absent mindly. “The little frizzy haired one or the bossy chubby one ?”

Nardole smiled at Missy’s efforts to memorize a few names.

“She’s a bit bossy, indeed.”

“I like her. She gave me her cake the other day.”

Nardole remembered the Master helping himself to Missy’s already frugal ration, claiming it was technically belonged to him. He hated the power dynamic that occurred between the two.

“Yes, and I'll ask her to make tea for us, okay ?”

 

Missy nodded. Nardole wasn't used to have her wandering free and he was still walking on eggshells when he talked to her. But she seemed happy to receive attention, and she smiled faintly. If the Doctor was here, he probably would have make her feel safe taking her hands and calling her pet names. She surely wasn't his girlfriend, but the android wasn't blind and could see the double sided affection linking them together. He secretly dared to hope Missy would turn to be helpful. He couldn’t honestly deny she had tried.

“Here we are” he said, giving one of the cups he was carrying to the Time Lady.

She mumbled a vague “thank you”, but Nardole didn’t scold her. She obviously had a big weight on her mind.

“You know” said Nardole, breaking the silence, “You’ve done very well, up there.”

Missy shrugged, staring her steaming cup.

“I’m sincere. I’ve never imagined you could be so good. I understand why the Doctor believed in you, now.”

“Stop patronizing me !” snapped Missy. “I failed. I tried, but I failed, and now we’re here, and Bill is dead.”

“No, she’s not.”

“She’s worse than dead, and it’s my fault. It’s my double fault.”

“It’s neither your fault if she was shot, nor if she’s a Cyberman. You did your best, even the Doctor failed to save her. And you’re not responsible for what the other one did to her. According to the Blinovich Limitation Effect, you probably don’t even remember having put a foot on this ship. Am I right ?”

“It’s blurry, but some things are coming back to me. Mainly impressions, and déjà-vu, nothing useful.”

“He scares you, doesn’t he ?”

Missy gave a quick glance behind her back and mumbled.

“You don’t know what he’s able to do. Nobody really knows, except me. I think I love him. I mean, I loved being him and I feel good with him. But in the same time I know he’s dangerous.”

“Did he harm you ?”

“He’s rather not ! He’s not stupid enough to try” scoffed Missy.

“Good. Why don’t you two help me save everyone ?”

Missy took a sip of her tea. She always looked delighted when she had tea. Lifting her head, she suddenly seemed confident again.

“He won’t. He just wants to tag along with you because he’s a coward. But as long as he can, he’ll join his TARDIS and fly away.”

“We could join our efforts and part away later” suggested Nardole.

Missy nodded eagerly.

“The Doctor and Bill aren’t awake yet, are they ? It would be nice if we had a good plan when they join us back.”

Nardole smiled at the mention of Bill. Missy tried to look detached, but the girl’s apparent death had been a shock for her. She might not see them as friends, she still felt part of a team, and didn’t want to be rejected.

“When it’s over, we’ll all go back home” promised Nardole. “I’ll prepare a good dinner and we’ll have a well deserved break before our next adventure.”

Missy smiled sadly and lowered her eyes.

“It seems nice. I wish I could go with you.”

“You will come back with us !” warned Nardole with a firm voice. “Don’t think you’re roaming free just because you’re out of the Vault !”

Missy glared at Nardole for a few seconds and burst in tears. The android blinked at the unpredictable reaction. He had witnessed Missy’s instability a few times, but she never openly cried in front of him like she did with the Doctor. This whole adventure had indeed been a terrible idea. Missy wasn’t ready to go out in the real world yet and she seemed more and more distressed each day.

“You don’t understand. I won’t go back, even if I wanted, and believe me, I really want. it’s my last journey, my _adieu,_ last ride of the day.”

“Oh” said simply Nardole. “Don’t say that, we’ll find a way. We’re a team, and we’ll let nobody behind, no conscious Cybermen, no reforming Time Lady. Every body will live.”

“Don’t say things like that” cried Missy.”You’re giving me hope and it hurts.”

Nardole stayed silent a moment, slowly grasping what tormented Missy.

“You remember it, don't you ? When you were him, you saw your current version die. And we can't do anything because it's a written point. I hope it's a good death, one that makes you worth the sacrifices the Doctor made for you.”

Missy sniffled and cracked a sad smile.

“I have no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a Nightwish song title.  
> Nobody cares, but it's a really good song.


End file.
